Te amaré por mas de mil Años
by Dianne-chan
Summary: Sokka lleva semanas sin poder quitarse la culpa que le provoca no haber sido capaz de proteger a Yue el día de su muerte. Sus amigos están preocupados por él, no parece ser el mismo. Sin embargo, una noche sucede algo inesperado y Sokka recibe una vista que le cambiara la vida. "Sokka, recuerda que yo siempre te estaré cuidando"
1. Chapter 1

**Reto: Pareja Yue/Sokka**

**Avatar no me pertenece.**

**Esta historia fue un reto que acepte en el foro "¡El cometa de Sozin!" con la pareja de Yue y Sokka, es la primera vez que escribo algo para esta pareja y en realidad no sé que tan bueno salga este proyecto. Personalmente me gusto mucho y fue todo un reto iniciar con la historia. Espero que sea de su completo agrado y muchas gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Te amaré por más de mil años**

El equipo avatar se encontraba descansando a las afueras del reino tierra, recién acababan de abandonar la tribu agua del sur y desgraciadamente las pesadillas sobre la muerte de Yue seguían carcomiéndole el alma, llevaba varios días sin poder dormir de manera adecuada, se despertaba a media noche, completamente horrorizado al revivir la muerte de Yue noche tras noche.

- Sokka ¿Estás bien?

- Si, Katara- dijo secándose el sudor de su frente- Estoy bien, solo fue otra pesadilla

Katara lucia sumamente preocupada, su hermano llevaba días despertándose a media noche a gritos y también sabia que lloraba, sin embargo siempre se quitaba las lagrimas del rostro antes de que alguien más pudiese verlas.

- ¿Estás seguro que todo está bien?- preguntó Katara preocupada

- Si- respondió- estoy seguro

Katara dudó un momento, sabía que su hermano intentaba ser fuerte, pero que en realidad se encontraba destrozado pero, ella no podia hacer nada, si su hermano quería lidiar con su dolor solo, de momento estaría bien. El acontecimiento había sido reciente y necesitaba vivir su duelo de la manera que mejor le pareciera. Sin embargo, si tardaba más de lo normal, no dudaría en intervenir.

- Esta bien- dijo Katara- descansa Sokka

Sokka veía como su hermana se alejaba y se encontraba con Aang que la miraba con preocupación, hablaban, seguramente de él y de la situación en la que se encontraba, pero realmente no le importaba lo que los demás dijeran. Se encontraba triste por la muerte de Yue, por la forma en la que ella se había sacrificado y sobre todo por no haber podido salvarla.

No importaba cuanto lo intentara, no dejaba de aparecer en su mente la escena de su muerte, ya no quería pensar, ya no quería soportar todo ese dolor ¿pero que podía hacer? Si ni dormido lograba sacársela de la cabeza.

- Yue- dijo mientras miraba a la luna- ¿Por qué te marchaste?- susurró mientras poco a poco cayó sobre los brazos de Morfeo.

Sokka aun se encontraba adormilado, no podia ser posible que ya hubiese amanecido, si hasta hace poco aun era media noche ¿Por qué había tanta luz? Bah, no importaba, aun no estaba listo para despertar. Se dío media vuelta y escondió su cabeza bajo sus brazos con la intención de darse algo de oscuridad.

-Sokka- decía una voz lejana- Sokka…

No entendía por qué, pero esa voz le resultaba bastante familiar. Era una hermosa voz femenina, muy dulce y melodiosa, en definitiva no era la voz de su hermana. Aunque Aang dijera lo contrario, para él, su hermana tenía una voz terrible, bastante escandalosa y siempre molesta. Solía regañarlo de casi todas las cosas que hacía.

- Sokka- decía la voz- vamos, no tengo mucho tiempo. Despierta

- Quiero dormir un poco más

- Lo sé- dijo la voz con ternura- pero no tengo mucho tiempo, pronto tendré que marcharme de nuevo y necesito que sepas algo.

- Si hay tiempo- respondió Sokka- solo 5 minutos más

- Sokka- dijo la voz- cuando la luna se esconda, tendré que partir con ella, en verdad no hay tiempo ¡Despierta!

Sokka se levanto rápidamente cuando sus parpados cerrados fueron iluminados con una luz intensa. Estaba molesto, realmente había muchísimas mejores formas de despertarlo y más aun en ese momento, en el que por primera vez desde hacía semanas, podía conciliar tranquilamente el sueño.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- decía mientras se frotaba los ojos- ¡Casi me dejas ciego!

- Lo siento- dijo la voz- pero no se me ocurría ninguna otra forma para despertarte

Sokka se talló los ojos con fuerza, la luz realmente lo había enceguecido un poco, pero estaba un poco más consiente como para reconocer la voz de la persona que le hablaba… pero ella no podía estar ahí, debía seguir soñando. Abrió los ojos poco a poco con la esperanza de no ver nada y darse cuenta de que no estaba tan loco como para, además de alucinaciones auditivas, tener alucinaciones visuales. Pero no, tenía que abrir los ojos y encontrarla ahí, tan hermosa como la recordaba. Sus ojos seguían siendo de un color azul intenso, reflejaban la misma paz y aun se derrochaba amor y amabilidad en ellos. Su cabello seguía blanco como la nieve y resplandeciente como la luna misma, ¡No! Estaba más resplandeciente y hermosa que la misma luna.

- Yue…

- Hola, Sokka- dijo sonriendo- cuánto tiempo

- Pero- dijo balbuceando un poco- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Esto debe ser un sueño!

Yue sonrió con ternura y le tomo el rostro entre sus manos

-No, Sokka –dijo- Esto no es un sueño, pero tampoco es algo real.

Oficialmente estaba confundido, si no era un sueño y tampoco era algo real entonces, ¿Qué era? Oh claro, debía ser lo que había pensando en un inicio, la falta de sueño, el dolor y el remordimiento ya lo estaban haciendo alucinar cosas.

- ¡Genial!- dijo con sarcasmo- Ya estoy loco

- No, Sokka- dijo Yue- No lo estas… estoy dentro de tus sueños – explico- pero al mismo tiempo esto es real, asi que no es completamente un sueño pero tampoco una realidad ¿Comprendes?

Sokka estaba realmente confundido ¿Cómo eso podía ser un sueño y a la vez algo real? ¡Y peor aun! Ninguna de las dos cosas. En realidad no compendia nada.

- No- dijo- No lo entiendo, pero eso no importa… estas aquí

- Si- dijo Yue sonriendo- pero no tengo mucho tiempo y quiero que sepas algo.

Yue se levanto y avanzo a paso lento a un acantilado, estando en la orilla se sentó en el y Sokka la imitó. La noche en verdad estaba maravillosa, había estrellas por todo el cielo, el aire era esplendido y lo más curioso era que cuando se fue a dormir, la luna estaba en lo más alto y estaba completamente iluminada. Y justo ahora, buscando en el cielo, ya no había luna que iluminara… ahora la luna estaba sentada a un lado suyo, tomándole la mano con ternura, sonriéndole y esperando a contar una historia.

- Sokka, en estas noches te he estado observando- dijo preocupada- no has estado durmiendo y estas cansado ¿Qué pasa?

De todas las cosas que podía preguntar, de todas las cosas de las que podían hablar ¿por qué justamente tenía que preguntar eso? No, no diría nada, ella no tenia porque saber que su muerte era una parte de su pesar, que el hecho de no haberla podido proteger como se lo había prometido a si mismo le carcomía el alma. Ella no tenía porque enterarse. Sin desearlo, unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a descender por su rostro y como un niño pequeño en los brazos de una persona que sabe que lo ama, no pudo evitar sollozar un poco. Una punzada de vergüenza le atravesó el corazón, él era un guerrero, alguien fuerte que protegía a los débiles, alguien justo y bueno que estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por proteger su honor.

- No pasa nada, Sokka- dijo la peliblanca mientras lo abrasaba- Todo esta bien, no debes sentirte culpable… mi muerte no tiene nada que ver contigo- decía mientras le acariciaba el cabello- esa fue mi elección

Adios a eso de ser un guerrero fuerte, adiós a la idea de ser el guerrero honorable que era un temple diariamente, por ahora… solo por ahora se permitiría ser simplemente Sokka, el chico que perdió a la mujer de la que se enamoro, el chico que no pudo proteger a la persona que se había robado su corazón en tan poco tiempo. Se aferro a los brazos de Yue y sollozó un poco más.

- No logré protegerte- dijo- si hubiera estado ahí, si hubiese sido más fuerte, tú aun estarías conmigo.

- Sokka- dijo- Mi Sokka, no te atormentes de esa forma, no me gusta verte triste y mucho menos por algo que ya sucedió y que posiblemente no hubieses podido evitar, mi muerte física era necesaria para restaurar el equilibrio de este mundo.

Yue espero unos momentos, pero Sokka no contestaba, seguía abrazándola como si en cualquier momento se fuera a esfumar de sus brazos. Jamás le había contado a nadie como fue que se enamoro de ese pequeño guerrero que la tenía entre sus brazos, quizá no era un mal momento para decirle todo aquello que ella guardaba en su corazón, toda aquella historia y esos pensamientos.

-Sokka, tengo algo que decirte o mejor dicho, algo que darte

Sokka la soltó lentamente, temiendo que al soltarla por completo se esfumara de nuevo. Observo con atención a la figura femenina que se encontraba delante de él y como, como si fuera magia, sacaba dos gruesos pergaminos de sus ropas. Lentamente ella le extendió el primero, que decía con letras brillantes y doradas "YUE"

- Tómalo- dijo- lee, es para ti.

Sokka tomó el pergamino que le ofrecía con lentitud, no iba a negar la curiosidad que le embargaba saber que decía ese pergamino. En cuanto tuvo los dos pergaminos en sus manos, sintió como unos labios se pegaban a los suyos. Al inicio la invasión le resulto sorpresiva e intimidante, quizá hasta algo extraña, pero con los segundos se dejo llevar por la sensación que hace tiempo no se había permitido recordar.

- Debo irme – dijo mientras se separaba- no tardará en amanecer y es hora de que la luna regrese a su punto.

- No quiero que te marches- dijo con tristeza- no me dejes, no de nuevo

- Sokka, recuerda que yo siempre te estaré cuidando- dijo sonriéndole- ahí en el cielo, cuando mires a la luna, yo estaré observándote también.

- Te amo- dijo mientras la abrazaba y la besaba de nuevo

- También yo a ti.

Dicho esto Yue desapareció de sus brazos y la luna comenzó a brillar nuevamente en lo alto del cielo. Sokka se encontraba triste, de nuevo su Yue se había marchado, pero ahora ella le había dejado algo, alqo que era para él, algo en esos pergaminos. No sabia que era, pero sentía que en ellos estaría la cura para su culpa.

- Gracias Yue.

* * *

**NA: No planeo que este sea el final de la historia, pero si quieren saber que decían los pergaminos que Yue le dio a Sokka bueno... ¡Necesito sus reviews! En fin, espero que disfrutaran este pequeño fragmento y para los del foro que estén leyendo esto... les suplico que me dejen sus Reviews y si no son del foro ¡También!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Avatar no me pertenece...**

**Gracias por los Reviews.**

* * *

**Pergamino**

Habían pasado ya dos noches desde la visita de Yue, Sokka no había vuelto a saber de ella y tampoco se había atrevido a leer lo que esos pergaminos contenían. Todo su cuerpo temblaba con la sola idea de pensar en las cosas que estarían escritas en ellos. Su cabeza daba miles de vueltas con preguntas que no se atrevía a responder ¿Qué pasaría si decía que Yue no lo amaba? ¿Qué si decía que solo lo había querido? No se quejaría, eso era seguro, con su cariño era suficiente… sin embargo aunque intentara ocultarlo, lo que el esperaba era saber que ella sintió amor por él. El mismo amor que él sentía hacia la mujer de cabellos blancos.

- ¡Valor! ¡Valor!- se repetía a si mismo

En medio de la noche nadie podía escuchar los pobres alaridos que el chico soltaba mientras intentaba armarse del valor suficiente para, de una vez por todas, leer lo que Yue le había regalado. Sin duda alguna le era difícil, pero la duda también lo mataba y tener la respuesta a todas las preguntas que alguna vez había tenido… ahí en sus manos, simplemente no podía permitir que el miedo le impidiera llegar a ello.

Con el corazón en la garganta, el joven guerrero se aventuró a abrir el pergamino, ante sus ojos se extendió un escrito bastante amplio, lleno de letras, algunos cuantos números y algunos cuantos fragmentos sueltos. No iba a negarlo, estaba a punto de vomitar debido a los nervios que sentía.

Comenzó a leer lentamente las líneas que estaban escritas, imaginando que era su voz la que le narraba…

_"En el momento en el que lo vi mi respiración se contuvo, jamás imagine encontrarme a alguien como él en la tribu agua del norte. Seguramente sería alguien que venía de otro lugar, quizá de nuestra única tribu hermana, la tribu agua del sur ¿Qué como lo sé? Es fácil, al ser la princesa de esta tribu conozco a todos los del pueblo._

_Cuando llegaron al palacio con el Avatar me sorprendí bastante, había escuchado que el Avatar había regresado, más no que era un niño de 12 años acompañado de otros dos niños. Me sorprendió la valentía que mostraste al decir que tú también querías entrenar como un guerrero, mejorar en tu combate. Fue entonces que puse un poco de más atención en tus rasgos… Tus ojos y tu sonrisa. Cuando menos lo pensé mi corazón ya latía con fuerza, como un potro desbocado._

_Al conocerte más me pareció bastante graciosa y entretenida tu forma de ser, eras la primera persona que no me trataba como la "Princesa Yue" para ti simplemente era una mujer, una amiga, alguien con quien te divertías y podías ser tu. Sin pensarlo mucho me fui enamorando de ti poco a poco._

_No fue hasta que me declaraste tu amor cuando comprendí que todo estaba perdido… yo estaba prometida con otro hombre que no amaba y el tampoco me amaba a mi… solo eran acuerdos de familia, y antes estaba bien, no tenia problema con eso, comprendía que era por el bien del pueblo y que era mi responsabilidad. Hasta que llegaste a mi vida todo en lo que podía pensar era en el deber y la responsabilidad, pero ahora había algo nuevo. La posibilidad de ser feliz con una persona que me quería y que yo quería._

_Fue inevitable salir huyendo de ahí ¿Qué podía hacer? Yo estaba comprometida, comprometida y amándote a ti. Mi corazón había encontrado un hogar dentro del tuyo y latía con fuerza, deseando estar contigo y dolorido al comprender la realidad… tú y yo jamás podríamos estar juntos. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Dejar a mi pueblo e irme contigo? ¿Enfrentarme a mi padre y decirle que a quien quería era a ti? Y si no funciona ¿Qué si él al final no me ama? ¿Cómo puedo ser valiente? Si de repente me embarga el miedo de enamorarme de verdad de un muchacho de la tribu agua del sur, que quizá con el tiempo no llegue a amarme._

_Miré atrás con lágrimas en mi rostro y tú seguías ahí, mirándome… pude ver en tus ojos que no era mentira, de verdad estabas dispuesto a enfrentarte a todo con tal de estar a mi lado, si tú estabas dispuesto a intentarlo ¿qué me impedía a mí hacerlo? Nada… absolutamente nada, si tú estabas dispuesto a luchar por mí, yo haría lo mismo. Mágicamente los miedos se habían ido. No había marcha atrás, aria y le diría a mi padre que no tenía intenciones de casarme con alguien que no amaba, le diría que quería conocerte más y de ser posible entablar una relación seria contigo. Lucharía contra todo y contra todos con tal de estar a tu lado._

_Todo estaba preparado, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero me había costado muchísimo trabajo encontrar el valor necesario para enfrentarme a mi padre, pero lo hice… le dije todo aquello, le dije que te amaba y que quería estar contigo, que no quería casarme con mi prometido, que solo te quería a ti. Al inicio pareció que no lo entendía… de hecho se enojo bastante e incluso me prohibió verte… fueron los días más difíciles por los que había pasado. Estaba molesta, no respetaban mis sentimientos. Entendía bastante bien el hecho de que mi padre quisiera que me casara con alguien que pertenecía a la tribu agua del norte, con alguien que tenía un puesto algo en la sociedad, pero eso no exentaba el hecho de que no me hacia feliz y odiaba que no lo entendiera._

_Los días pasaron de una manera lenta y tortuosa… podía verte a lo lejos, pero no podía hablarte y yo veía que tu también sufrías con eso… No era justo._

_Cuando nos íbamos a reunir… por fin después de tanto tiempo… la nieve negra comenzó a caer del cielo. Todo iba mal y tanto mi padre como tú me dijeron que me protegiera y que huyera de ahí. Lo intenté, yo no era una luchadora, fui enseñada para la diplomacia y la pacificada… no servía para las guerras y estaba más que segura que si me quedaba, solo sería una distracción para las personas que se preocupaban por mí. Todo marchaba a la perfección… hasta que mataron a la luna._

_No lo pensé mucho, ni si quiera me di cuenta cómo fue que llegué al lago en donde se encontraban nuestras deidades… sabia que solo yo podía ayudar a salvar a mi pueblo, sabía que solo yo podía recuperar ese equilibrio que se había perdido… solo yo tenía la capacidad de hacerlo ¿Cómo iba a negarme? ¿Cómo iba a decir que no podía hacerlo cuando negarme significaba el fin de todos los que amaba? Cuando significaba tu fin… no, no podría hacerlo._

_El corazón me latía fuerte, estaba realmente aterrada… sabía que iba a morir… que parte de mi iba a morir, esa parte que podía estar contigo. Estaba cerca… podía sentirlo, estaba a punto de devolverle la vida a la luna y de decirte adiós… pero tú, como buen y honorable guerrero estabas en tu lucha. Al igual que tu… yo también seria valiente y me enfrentaría a esto con la cara en alto, por mi pueblo, por el futuro de los reinos y sobre todo… por ti._

_No sentí cuando mi cuerpo dejo de ser mío y calló inerte en el suelo, solo abrí los ojos y ahí te encontrabas tu, abrazando el cuerpo que solía pertenecerme y llorabas… llorabas como si hubieses perdido algo sumamente valioso para ti. Me dolía el corazón al verte tan desolado por mi, pero tenias que saber que yo seguiría siempre ahí para ti._

_De manera milagrosa, logré comunicarme contigo y aunque moría por quedarme a tu lado no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie me quitara lo más hermoso que había tenido, el sentimiento de amor que sentía por ti, ese sentimiento de que querer que estés feliz por el resto de tus días, conmigo o sin mi… Cuando era niña yo no creía en encontrar un amor como el que contaban en las leyendas, desde que nací estaba destinada a casarme con el hombre que mi padre eligiera para mi… no al hombre que amara. Y ahora te encontré a ti… ahora entendía que cada cosa que me había pasado en la vida, incluso esta guerra me había llegado a conocerte._

_No había duda, te amaba cuando tenía cuerpo material y te amo ahora que estoy en el mundo de los espíritus, no tengo dudas de que volvería a hacer lo mismo con tal de que tu vida fuera feliz, con tal de que estuvieras vivo y con esperanza… Yo sé que quizá en esta vida no estemos juntos, pero no por eso te prives de encontrar a alguien que se gane tu corazón._

_Sigue fuerte y sé feliz que de esa manera yo también lo seré. Te amo y te amaré hasta que la luna y el sol dejen de existir para regresar a la tierra y volver a encontrarte._

_Sé feliz, vive, sueña, ríe, ama y déjate amar. Eso es todo lo que yo deseo para ti."_

Sokka se secó las lagrimas que habían caído involuntariamente sobre su rostro, ya no le importaba ser un guerrero y no mostrar debilidad o alguna emoción, el estaba feliz. Yue lo había amado. Lo seguía amando y estaba feliz de haberlo encontrado en su vida.

Ella había dado su vida por él, para que pudiese vivir, para que pudiese disfrutar su vida. Miró hacia el cielo que se encontraba completamente aluzado con las estrellas y sobre todo con el brillante resplandor de la luna.

- Gracias Yue- dijo el muchacho- Yo también te amaré… por más de mil años.

Sokka se dio la vuelta y comenzó a avanzar hacia la roca en donde dormiría esa noche, sabiendo que la mujer que amaba quería que fuese feliz. Sin darse cuenta que la luna ahora le sonreía y brillaba más hermosa que nunca.

* * *

**Esta historia es cortita... espero que les haya gustado y bueno que en el foro también les agradara... como dije es la primera vez que escribo algo para esta pareja y personalmente me gusto lo que hice con ello. Espero que lo disfrutaran.**


End file.
